


[モブリン]尋回與你的痕跡part.5

by kisekinocrow



Category: kiseki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crrn, mob/rean - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekinocrow/pseuds/kisekinocrow
Summary: 繼續搬運中……每篇必有的溫馨警告：是包含庫洛黎恩和抹布黎恩的雙重tag，受不了的請務必不要點開這一章超虐，有著強制，暴力，還有污言穢語虐身虐心，受不了的請務必不要點開我從這一章開始變得又長又臭，請大家多包涵！





	[モブリン]尋回與你的痕跡part.5

庫洛返回黎恩最後下榻的旅館時，那裡已經沒有人了，沒有留言，沒有去向，沒有任何消息，連房間也已經打擾完畢。  
「可惡！」多少次ArcusII 無人接通，讓他的心越發糾結，問了問愛麗榭和托瓦他們，得到的回答也只是迷茫。  
「哥哥沒有說他要過來，或者說我覺得他沒有必要，不過這兩天我都沒有哥哥的消息，是，是怎麼了嗎？！」妹妹通訊中的聲音突然急切，庫洛只好撒了個小謊圓過去——「沒事，大概是去接了什麼委託了吧？過會我再聯繫一下他！你們小心周邊。」  
他不確定能否讓愛麗榭相信，心虛地關了通信。  
坐在空無一人的房間，庫洛長長歎息了一聲。這兩天他日夜兼程拼命從茱萊回趕，又絲毫沒有休息地找了黎恩好一會，心裡的不安也逐漸強烈，那傢伙單槍匹馬不知跑到哪裡去了，雖說已經可以獨當一面，可那個明顯針對他的訊號……  
突然，arcusII 響起，庫洛趕忙接通通訊，那邊傳來了略微嘈雜卻讓他鬆了一口氣的聲音——  
「庫洛，是我。」黎恩說。  
「黎恩？黎恩？！你跑到哪裡去了？！一直都聯繫不上你！你還好嗎？你現在在哪裡？」庫洛一聽到黎恩的聲音瞬間便開始了問題轟炸。  
「啊……哈哈……害你擔心了，我……是去解決……我現在去……會合……」通訊夾雜著雜音，但庫洛也基本得知了他的位置，「好的！我這就過去！」  
驅車來到黎恩所約定的路口，青年獨自低頭立在那兒，看到庫洛過來，略顯憔悴的臉上扯出一起笑容，才邁出一步，便跌進愛人的手臂中。  
「喂……怎麼了？哪裡受傷了嗎？ 」庫洛皺著眉頭，把黎恩扶起來。  
撐著庫洛的手臂，黎恩穩住了重心，他停了一下，最後笑著說：「沒，剛解決了大事件，費了一番功夫，一時間沒站穩，我沒事，也沒有受傷。」  
「真的？」  
「走吧！」黎恩沒有直接回答，倒是直接向電力機車那邊走去。  
「你這個樣子還要騎車嗎？乖乖坐在我後面啦！」看著黎恩想要駕車的樣子，庫洛揪住了他的後領，像拎貓一樣把他拎到身後，說，「上車，抱好我的腰，小心不要摔下去哦！」  
黎恩笑一下，乖乖地坐到後座，摟住庫洛的腰，幾乎半個身體都倚靠在庫洛的後背。  
溫暖的身體，隔著背能感受到他的呼吸，聽見他的心跳，令人安心的感覺，黎恩這樣想著。他花了多少時間去習慣沒有他在的日子？現在能夠真真切切感受到他的存在，他就應該感謝女神的恩眷了吧！  
庫洛沒有打擾他，任他靠在自己的背上，駕駛著機車，驅往可以讓他安心的場所。  
晚上，兩人結束了一天的活動。庫洛從浴室裡走出來，腰間只為了一條浴巾，渾身散發著水蒸氣。見黎恩一直呆坐在床邊，便走過去坐下。  
「怎麼了？一直發呆？」  
「唉？」回過神的黎恩看著庫洛的樣子，不覺有些臉紅，「沒什麼，在想事情。」  
「和妹妹通訊完了？看你愣神，有什麼事想和我說嗎？」庫洛察覺到他有些怪異，表情嚴肅起來。  
「啊哈哈哈，沒什麼啦！說起來真是難為情……」黎恩笑著說，他有些忐忑，最後咬了咬牙，小聲地問：「庫洛……今天，你能進來嗎……」  
「哈？」突然間庫洛也有點愣神，「怎麼突然間？」  
黎恩目光閃爍，只是望向其他地方，假裝鎮定，通紅的臉卻出賣了自己，他說：「就，就是我……想試試。也許，也許有些緊張，可是我想和庫洛做。我想……」  
「你不用如此操之過急？如果你還沒有準備好……」  
「我準備好了！庫洛，你可不可以……給我，求你……」還沒有等庫洛說完，黎恩便搶過過頭，生怕庫洛會拒絕一般，他攀著庫洛的肩膀，急切地將吻送到庫洛的唇邊。  
突如其來的吻，如此主動的黎恩讓庫洛猝不及防，他扶正了黎恩，對他說：「黎恩……我是沒什麼問題，如果你願意放開身心接納我，我也很樂意。但……」  
看著愛人的眼神由緊張變得期待，又由期待變得心虛，庫洛還是把話說完，「你得告訴我，到底發生了什麼事。」  
被一針見血地捅破心事，黎恩反而沒有太過驚訝，他只愣了一下，便冷靜地說：「真不愧是庫洛！仿佛能夠看穿一切……不過，我想等過後再告訴你，好嗎？」  
「黎恩……」  
「拜託了……」青年失去了底氣，他害怕庫洛再追問下去，如果那樣，自己便無處可逃了。  
庫洛不忍再逼他，歎了一口氣，輕撫著他的頭，柔聲說：「真拿你沒辦法，如果你覺得有什麼不適，或者不舒服不要勉強，還有，之後一定要告訴我哦。」  
「嗯，我會的！」也許因為自己的計劃得逞了，黎恩也鬆了一口氣，笑了出來。  
——沒關係的，我只要今晚……  
黎恩解開了襯衣的扣子，一顆一顆，一邊覆上庫洛的嘴唇，輕觸著，雙手勾著庫洛的脖子，引導庫洛慢慢俯下身。  
「……我不知道怎樣做比較好……庫洛，請你教我，好嗎？」黎恩聲音很輕，卻讓人無法拒絕。  
「沒關係，我們慢慢來，我教你，就像以前一樣。」庫洛的手伸進他的襯衣，小心地剝開那層薄薄的外皮。  
黎恩躺著，胸口緊張地起伏著，只要這樣就可以了嗎？當庫洛伸手去褪下他的褲子，他雙手緊握著床單，像是等待評分的學生，對於老師的評價充滿複雜的感情。  
至少外部應該看不出來吧？畢竟也過了兩天，也上過藥了。那裡對藥物的吸收出奇的迅速，很短的時間內就能恢復到看起來沒有異樣的程度。只是這種骯髒的小心思黎恩從來沒有想到會用在與庫洛的交歡上。  
庫洛沒有再對他多加挑逗，既然黎恩懷有願意接納的心情，過多的前戲只是多餘。庫洛到了一些旅店標配的潤滑劑在手上，直接摸上了黎恩的下體。  
敏感的分身接觸到庫洛的手掌，黎恩身體先是猶如觸電一般輕彈了一下，接著，在庫洛溫柔的撫摸下，酥麻的感覺襲遍全身，下意識地想要併攏雙腿抵抗這意欲興奮的感覺。  
是這樣的嗎？庫洛的觸摸，會有這樣的快感……「嗯……唔嗯……哈……」黎恩想著，呼吸帶著潮熱，看著庫洛的臉，明明沒有催情藥的作用，卻不知不覺在庫洛的撫摸下變得興奮，庫洛總是能準確挑起他的慾望，即使，他曾經不敢面對……  
「感覺怎樣？還是有些緊張？」庫洛吻著黎恩的臉，安慰道。  
黎恩搖頭，「沒關係，我能忍受……不，我是說，我會去享受這個過程。」  
「傻瓜。」庫洛道。  
銀髮青年的手在最後的入口處只流連了很短的時間，感受到黎恩並不抵抗，便將手指插了進去。  
「啊……」雖然早就做好了心理準備，但被庫洛手指進入的一瞬間，仿佛心理防線也被攻破了一般，他看著庫洛，帶著心虛和緊張。  
肉壁緊緊貼合著手指，黎恩不自覺地夾緊了後庭，他甚至覺得自己體內的細胞能給他傳導出庫洛每一個指節所在的位置，他從來沒有細心地去記住，品味這些。  
學生時期的青澀會讓人遺忘一些細節，再通過自己的腦補成型，構成真實與虛幻交織的美好印象，黎恩不確定現在的真實能否與腦內的虛幻重疊，但他想抓住這次記憶，每一個抽插，每一次進入，他都想記住，因為這是最真實的庫洛……  
庫洛手法嫻熟，和他自己手指插入的感覺完全不同，即使很久沒有進入，他也能準確先到自己的敏感點。以往庫洛在他身體裡探索的時候，總是惡趣味地說些過分的話，羞得他恨不得找個洞鑽進去。這次雖然沒有了挑逗的話語，但精準地目標之外，庫洛也沒墨守成規，他依然不懈地探索著黎恩的體內，又讓黎恩的呻吟帶了一絲不同的情慾。  
手指抽出，帶出令人羞恥的水聲，也帶走了他一部分羞恥心，接著，再將新的感覺送去體內。  
腸壁開始隨著庫洛手指的抽插而放鬆下來，漸漸地越發濕熱，腸液黏膩地粘在庫洛的手上，直到三隻手指自由進出。  
「沒有感覺到不適？你今天出乎意料的配合。」庫洛抽出手。  
「因為庫洛的話，一定沒有問題的……」黎恩說著，以及把腿抬到胸前，胳膊抱住的同時，有用手抓住自己的臀瓣，往兩邊掰開。原本經過開拓而形成小洞的蜜穴被拉開，粉嫩的小嘴裡隱隱可見腸道的蠕動，帶著潤滑和腸液拉出的絲，呈現在庫洛眼前。黑髮青年臉上掛著彤雲，他緊張，害怕，但他痴迷，想要沈淪。他感覺即使還是祭品的時候也沒有感覺到心跳得如此強烈，迷離的眼睛裡是對愛人的渴求，他啞著嗓子：  
「庫洛……我想要庫洛，請佔有我！」  
庫洛摩挲著他的臉，拭去了他眼角不知為何流出的淚，整個身體蓋在黎恩身上。他扯下了浴巾，將早已高聳的分身，對準了黎恩的小穴。  
灼熱粗大的分身擠進入口的一剎，黎恩緊繃著起身體，他鬆開了抱著雙腿得手，整個人想要踡縮起來，卻無法做到。他猛烈地搖頭，抗拒，甚至想要去抓庫洛的分身——「不，不行！」  
視線逐漸變暗，腦子感覺要炸裂，下體仿佛被灼燒，身體仿佛從下面被撕裂……「不行……」  
「黎恩，黎恩？」庫洛輕聲喚著，抓著他的手，吻著他，「黎恩，你還好嗎？」  
一瞬間，仿佛海浪一般，捲走了他的陰霾，他感覺周圍又明朗了起來，庫洛……是啊，這是庫洛啊！  
他睜開眼睛，看著正在自己身上的青年，他正擔憂地看著自己，發現自己的失態，黎恩試著放鬆自己。  
「抱歉……」  
歎了一口氣，庫洛知道這個傢伙總是愛勉強自己，現在也是如此吧，可是如果現在退出，他一定也不會願意。既然如此，就乾脆推他一把。  
「我會慢慢來，準備好。到現在已經不能回頭咯？」  
「……嗯！」黎恩努力讓自己平復下來，自嘲了一下，真是丟臉，明明是自己求著庫洛，可是為什麼這個時候卻退縮了呢……深吸一口氣，重新放鬆身體，他輕聲說，「拜託了，庫洛……」  
庫洛很有耐心，他沒有一瞬間就進到底，小心地試探著，讓黎恩有所準備。  
黎恩逐漸適應了庫洛在體內的感覺，腸壁包裹著灼熱的分身，像是空虛的身體被填滿一般。黎恩先是感覺到庫洛小幅度的律動，分身滑過腸道的感覺，雖然羞恥，卻不難受。  
他逐漸迷上了這種感覺，就和他的第一次一樣，庫洛不會傷害自己，也有很多方法讓兩人達到極樂，他能將全身託付給所愛之人，能把自己的一切給他，甚至和他融為一體……  
現在也是一樣，他想要庫洛，想讓庫洛佔據自己整個思維，只要這樣，身體被庫洛填滿，就不會難過。  
「想要……想要更多……」  
黎恩收緊小穴，以便真實地感受到庫洛，像在主動吮吸他的肉棒一般，手重新勾住了庫洛的脖子，他的腰跟著庫洛的節奏律動起來。  
庫洛見他主動迎合，也逐漸加大了幅度，向更深處頂去。  
體內的軟肉被庫洛的肉棒撞上，蘇爽的快感襲遍全身，他僵直了一下腰，最後化為一聲淫靡的呻吟，從嘴裡洩出。  
「淫蕩的……」黎恩可悲地想著，卻更加主動起來，「請女神寬恕我的罪孽，至少現在，我想要放縱自己……和庫洛……」  
「呵，好緊！黎恩，你很棒。」庫洛帶著喘息溫柔地說，沒有粗暴的對待，沒有譏諷的言語，是愛人寵溺的聲音，「我想要你。」  
「……我……哈啊……也想要庫洛……」黎恩摟著庫洛，快要把臉埋在他的肩膀，他雙腿勾上了庫洛的腰，抬著腰，祈求更多交合，「想要，想要被庫洛填滿……請……請給我更多……哈啊……更多……」  
「你什麼時候變得那麼貪吃了？」庫洛溫柔地調侃，確認黎恩不再抗拒，更加加大了力度。  
已經被腸液和潤滑液染得一團糟的臀部在庫洛的運動下發出「啪啪」的響聲，體內粗大的肉棒被瘋狂地汲取，每一次撞擊都想讓庫洛撞到最裡面，他加大了自己腰部律動的程度。  
「嗯啊……哈啊……」黎恩喘息著，緊緊摟著庫洛，腳趾踡縮起來，下體的神經細胞興奮地傳導著快感，仿佛連他心中的罪惡和羞恥也要被淹沒了！  
「狠狠地佔有我，狠狠地！」他不知道自己是否是在發洩，他興奮地喊著無意義的音節，甚至，他想埋在庫洛的肩膀裡大哭，將心中的鬱結發洩出來，然而他不行，只能將這想法化為行動，殷勤地向庫洛獻媚，向他索取。  
分身在撞擊下挺立，鈴口開始有粘液溢出，庫洛很明顯也注意到他的變化，一面持續進攻，一面用手摩挲著他的分身，撫慰著他。  
「唔……庫洛……我想……」  
「稍微忍耐一下。」庫洛堵住了他的出口。射精的慾望，後庭被侵入的快感盤踞在他的腦中揮之不去。敏感的體內感受到庫洛的速度加快，腸道因為庫洛脹大的分身變得更加飽脹，這樣的狀態還持續了很長時間，快感，興奮挑逗著黎恩，還有那暫時無法發洩的騷動。  
「……要，要忍不住了……」黎恩斷斷續續地小聲祈求著。  
「那麼，讓我們一起吧！」庫洛咬著黎恩的耳垂，輕聲說。  
庫洛鬆開了堵住鈴口手的瞬間，黎恩的慾望也達到頂點，「噗噗！」一股白濁噴射而出，淋在自己和庫洛的小腹上。於此同時，一股灼熱的液體射進了腸道深處，大量的，是庫洛的高潮。  
「哈啊……哈啊……」高潮結束，黎恩喘息著，手放下來，大敞著放鬆著身體。  
庫洛讓了讓身體，從黎恩的腿間退出。  
「表現得很好，黎恩。」庫洛輕撫著黎恩滿是淚水和汗水的臉，溫柔地說，「看起來還是要主動一點，有利於我們更快結合。」  
「……因為是庫洛啊……」黎恩捧起他的臉，在他的唇上吻了一下，說，「我永遠都愛你，庫洛！我會永遠都記住今晚的感覺……」  
「你在說什麼傻話呢！」  
「呵呵……」黎恩笑了一下，不知為何庫洛覺得黎恩的笑很縹緲，仿佛如果伸手去碰，就會碎掉一般。  
「我累了，庫洛……」黎恩輕聲說。  
「誰讓你非要今天想做啊！你今天看起來確實累壞了！」說實話，庫洛自己也是筋疲力盡，但是看上去黎恩更糟糕一些，他甚至沒辦法起來。  
不一會兒，身下已經傳來黎恩輕輕的鼾聲，庫洛苦笑著看著愛人，趴下身來，將他往自己的懷裡摟了一下。「真是的，這個傢伙……」  
——凌晨，黎恩醒來，看著熟睡的庫洛，苦笑了一下。庫洛沒有早睡早起的習慣，他總是在日上三竿的時候帶著濃烈的起床氣不情不願地爬起來。而凌晨，就是庫洛防備最低的時候。  
「對不起，庫洛……請原諒我的卑鄙……」  
黎恩從枕頭下拿出了早就藏好的藥瓶。  
「只是，我想在最後之前，永遠記住和你在一起的感覺。」  
他打開藥瓶，飲下裡面的液體。  
「也許那樣，即使我身在煉獄，也能少許回憶起你在我身上留下的痕跡……」  
他親吻著庫洛，將液體送進庫洛的嘴裡。  
「睡吧，庫洛……」  
催眠的藥物之少能讓他睡到中午吧？那個時候，他也已經找不到我了。  
「對不起，庫洛……」黎恩顫抖著捧著愛人的臉，淚水滑落，滴在他的眼睫上，「還有，我永遠愛你……」  
————  
「看你這樣認命的樣子真的很無趣。」男人說，「就算傳播給世界，也只是一時爽快，不如玩點更刺激的。」  
男人一把抓過黎恩的頭髮，強迫黎恩無神的眼睛看著自己，「我喜歡看獵物做選擇題的樣子。那麼，黎恩教官，來看看你的試題吧！」  
黎恩迷茫地看著男人，他有些麻木的神經仿佛被觸動，只聽男人說，「我們不能碰你——因為你的抗拒讓我們失去很多樂子。倒不如讓那三個地方的女性代替你一起……」  
「不！不可以！！」甚至沒有聽完這骯髒的提議。  
而男人卻不理會他，自顧自地說：「令妹正是芳華之年，渾身散發著少女的純潔氣息;你那同事學姐，是學姐嗎？是成年人吧？那嬌小的身體能滿足不少有變態慾望的朋友，至於你的養母……」  
「呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」黎恩心中的怒火無法遏製，他不顧男人的鉗製，兩眼迸發出怒火，他握著男人的手，站起來，想要用無手與男人對抗，「住口！住口！住口！！」  
哪怕黎恩也算得上身經百戰，但面對這些亡命之徒，何況身後再有一個巨大的假陽具，每行動一步，無法忽略的痛感都在折磨他，面對獵兵精英中的精英，簡直是無謂的掙扎。在放倒幾個高級獵兵之後，便很快又被制服。  
「屁股夾著那玩意兒，還有能力和我們打架呢！」男人大笑，一拳打在黎恩的腹部，黎恩一陣吃痛，咳出一口血。  
「如果你不老實，我們很願意給你轉播一下那邊的情況，你知道，不止你一個人可以被這樣對待。」  
「唔！」  
「爆頭，或者讓她們和你一起，你喜歡哪個？」男人殘忍地笑著。  
「不可以，不可以不可以不可以……」黎恩拼命地搖頭，他知道這幫人無所不用其極，只要想到就能去不擇手段，有什麼辦法……  
是的，什麼辦法……  
「不要傷害她們！任何人都不行！我……我可以任你們玩，怎樣玩都可以……」他甚至覺得說話的不是自己。  
「哦？怎樣都行？」男人故意問道。  
黎恩急切地點頭：「怎樣都行……我不會逃走，不會反抗……」  
「那你的小愛人呢？你也願意放下他？」  
「我……」黎恩遲疑了，庫洛，他好不容易才找回的愛人，可是，他又能怎麼辦呢，「我會放下他，成為你的人。」  
「以你騎士的名義保證？」  
「……我保證。」黎恩咬著牙，艱難地說出口。  
「哈！」男人大笑，「真是個誘惑的交易。帝國的英雄成為我的禁臠，心甘情願地任我們隨便使用，想一想，那是皇帝也不能擁有的待遇！不過，因為這樣，我就會少了同時玩弄兩人的樂趣，你也要好好的補償我哦？」  
「……好。」  
男人們開始邪惡地恥笑，甚至開始描繪要怎樣好好地玩弄他的身體，而後，只聽那位赤身裸體的年輕騎士又說：  
「在那之前，我希望你能讓我做一件事情。」  
「哦？」男人抬了抬眉毛，散發著壓迫感。  
「……我想見庫洛一面。」黎恩說。  
「不可能。」男人說。  
「我會告訴他事情解決了，然後回到你身邊。」  
「他會輕易放你走？」  
「他不會，但我可以自己走。」  
「你最好不要要什麼花樣。哪怕你倆合力我們也不會怕，至少有十幾條金貴的人命在我手上。」  
「我不會。」黎恩說。  
————  
庫洛覺得自己做了一個很長的夢，夢裡黎恩哭著和他說了很多話，親吻著他。他想回應黎恩，卻沒辦法行動，最後，只在腦海中印出一個破碎的聲音，「對不起……」  
醒來時，已經快到下午，身邊早已沒有了人。想著他昨天的怪異表現和突如其來的主動，庫洛一拳砸在桌子上。  
「該死！！」


End file.
